Rachel, speak now
by Lilly Lone
Summary: What if Rachel actually went through it and stopped Ross' wedding? This is one possible scenario. Slightly inspired by Taylor Swift's song Speak Now.
1. The Decision

**What if Rachel actually went through it and stopped Ross' wedding?**

 **This is one possible scenario.**

 **Slightly inspired by Taylor Swift's song Speak Now.**

 **For this fanfic, Taylor Swift will exist in the nineties. Sorry, people who hate her.**

 **This is probably going to be just four or five chapters. Let me know what you think, even though I know how it's going to end already, I'm very open to suggestions.**

 **Here it is!**

* * *

1: The decision

Rachel sat alone on the floor of her bedroom, watching Ross' picture over and over again, she shed no tears, but she felt them crowding on her chest, making her almost choke. _Married_. Ross will become a married man. Oh, god! How was that even possible? Had it even been that long since they broke up? At the moment, it felt like yesterday. It certainly hurt as much as that day: The day their relationship was destroyed. When he chose to betray her… oh, no! She must not think of how he was unfaithful! She's suffering enough already.

And she can put her pain and anger behind. She can't even think of any single flaw Ross could have. What could she criticize in him? His gorgeous eyes? His kind smile? The way he always loved her…

It seemed crazy to think that a man who spent ten years in love with her could so easily let go of those feelings…

She gasped.

Ten years!

A whole decade of loving her in secret!

How could he have forgot about her so soon?

The answer?

He couldn't!

Of course not. He had only lost all hope. Rachel had made it very clear that she will not get back together with him. She had broken his heart by rejecting him, but surely, he must still love her.

How could he not?

He loves her and he doesn't know that he is loved, as well!

If he knew, oh of course he wouldn't marry that British girl!

After all, he knew her for, like, what, a month? What is that compared to a decade of adoring Rachel?

She now can't help but to think of all the times Ross told her he loved her. All the nights they spent together, and she wonders… could he also be like that with Emily? Impossible.

Her heart pounds like crazy.

Suddenly, she stands up, feeling like she needs to talk to someone or else she'll go crazy.

She goes out of her room and finds Phoebe, looking huge and kind. How nice it is to see a friendly face! Especially since almost everyone she loves is in a far away country.

"Hi, Rach," Phoebe said. "How are you now? Did you nap?"

Rachel stared at her and before responding, she needs to check her voice.

"I'm fine," she manages to say.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe said, looking at the picture hanging from Rachel's hand. "After the aversion therapy was done—you didn't have to keep that…"

"I need it," Rachel said, defensibly.

"Rachel…" Phoebe sighed.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Rachel said, feeling like any word or conversation about Ross and his wedding could drive her mad.

Phoebe sighed again. "All right," she said.

Rachel walked towards the radio and put the volume as loudly as she could.

Aqua's Barbie Girl was halfway through. Phoebe sang along happily. Then, U2'S without you started playing. Rachel felt like grabbing the damn radio and smash it into a million pieces. Instead, she walked, or better said, ran into her bedroom again. She stayed there until she heard the next song. It was Taylor Swift's newest song: Speak Now. She had only heard it maybe once or twice on her way to work the week before.

She listened to those first lyrics and walked back to stand next to the radio.

"Oh, thank god!" Phoebe cried. "Please turn that off!"

Phoebe really didn't like Taylor's music.

Rachel only listened more carefully.

When the song was over, Phoebe cried out in relief. Rachel grabbed the phone to call the radio and request the song again.

Funny how she usually never paid any attention to song lyrics, she only liked melodies. Now, Rachel couldn't stop singing in her bedroom.

She sang as she finished packing.

She didn't even look at herself in the mirror, which was unusual for Rachel. She just grabbed whatever clothes she could find and stuck them into the first suitcase she ran into.

"Pheebs!" she cried when she was done.

"Yeah?" Phoebe's voice was heard.

"Do you know where the duck's food is?" Rachel said loudly as she put a hand on her suitcase.

"Yes," phoebe responded. "It's on the guy's apartment under the sink. Why?"

"Because I'm going to London!" Rachel said, determinate and confidently.

"What?!" Phoebe could hardly believe her eyes.

"I'm going to London." Rachel repeated. "I'm going to tell Ross that I love him!"

Phoebe looked at Rachel as if she were looking at a mad person.

"You can't do that! Rachel, Ross loves Emily!" Phoebe cried.

"Maybe, but not as much as me."

"What are you even talking about? What could make you think that?"

"I just know it—"

"Then why is he across the world about to marry another woman?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Because he doesn't know that I love him too! When I tell him, he'll—"

"What? What do you think he'll do? Stop the wedding? Ross wouldn't ever do that, not even if he didn't love Emily. Rachel, if you go to London, you're just gonna mess with his head and ruin his wedding day!"

For a moment, Rachel considered it. What if Ross doesn't have the courage to follow his heart? But then, she thinks of her own wedding day, and as horrible and guilty as she felt for leaving a man on the altar, she knows it was the best choice of her life. What if she had actually went through it and marry Barry? Ugh, she shudders to even think about it.

Could she really abandon Ross to a destiny so horrible? No, so he must know that the love of his life still loves him, probably more than ever!

"He deserves to know how I feel," Rachel said, trying to convince Phoebe that she's doing the right thing. "Only after being well informed can he make a good decision."

"That's not why you're going, Rach. You're expecting him to leave a woman, THE WOMAN he loves on the altar. In front of all their family and friends. Ross is not going to do that. You're about to make a mistake that could ruin both of your lives! It's over." Phoebe's words were meant to clung deep into Rachel's heart and mind, but she was beyond help by that point.

"You know what, this isn't over until someone says _I do!"_ Rachel cried as she ran for the door.

Oh, quick, what must I do? Phoebe thought.

"I do! I do!" Phoebe started yelling, but as her huge belly slowed her down, she was incapable of going after her crazy friend.

"Yeah, like I could chase her!" she cried, now alone with her babies. "I'm carrying a litter!"


	2. Church chapel

**A/N: I skipped over most of the things from the moment Rachel makes a choice and her arrival to London since we already know them and it's not really necessary for this story.**

 **Here's the continuation, hope you can enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for stopping by and if you'd like, leave a review and let me know what you think!**

2: Church Chapel

After an embarrassing moment at the airport, and a rude Englishman by her side on the plane, Rachel managed to make it to that city so far from home.

She passed by everyone without being noticed, and it's not like she could set her eyes on anyone; she was too determinate, too focused and assured. She needed to see Ross fast, before she lost all courage to confess her love.

As she walked with a steady pace across the floor of that beautiful chapel, she felt her heart race more and more intensely.

It seemed like nothing could break her spirits, so high at that point, her emotion, her will, and her fast feet. That is, until she finally found that man for whom she so hastily traveled across the world. She had thought of nothing on the plane but the feeling of happiness she would experience when she finally could see him again. And as she stood a few steps from him, she felt absolutely no happiness. Just a deep cut inside her chest. He wasn't alone.

He looked happier than she had ever seen him. He had his bride in his loving arms, and he was kissing her passionately. Rachel stood there, unable to look away, holding back tears that were already crowding on her sad blue eyes.

The bride moved away, floating like a pageant queen in her white gown, and now alone, Ross could get back to the world and notice the woman who was standing there with a broken heart. And he didn't know how much he had broken her.

He smiled, kindly, like any friend would, and he approached Rachel, taking her hands between his own, not knowing the effect that the action caused on her; he thanked her for coming to his wedding, and to make matters worse, he kissed her cheek, making her tremble.

"I just can't believe you're here!" Ross said while still holding Rachel's hands in his own. "What happened Rach? Why are you here?"

She took a deep breathe, she almost said something but her voice failed her. She looked deep into his sweet brown eyes, and she saw a kindness that almost resembled that of a brother. She couldn't allow that.

"Ross…" she muttered, weakly.

"Yes?" Ross still didn't let go of her hands. "What happened Rachel?"

"I can't…" she shook her head.

"What? You're scaring me! Tell me. Did something happen? Is it Phoebe? Is it you? What's going…?"

"Ross!" she interrupted him.

He closed his mouth, understanding she needed to say something and he wasn't making it any easier for her. He just watched her in silence, giving her the time to let it all out. She loved him even more for that.

"You can't marry her!" she suddenly cried.

Ross tightened his grip.

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Because I—I! I can't watch you get married, Ross! I can't! I can't live in a world where you belong to another woman!"

Ross now dropped her soft hands and his face hardened.

Rachel didn't care. She just had to go on.

"I love you!" she cried, her voice so full with emotion it barely allowed her to speak. "Don't say yes, let's run away now! If you love me, too, Ross—come with me! Don't break my heart, honey. I love you! Do you love me, too?"

His face was now pale, and his lips dry. He tried to mutter something that just sounded like a bunch of gibberish. She was reminded of the first time she confessed her love a few years ago. She smiled faintly at the memory. At that time, he also belonged to another woman, and he seemed so in love, yet he chose her in the end. Would he do that again?

"Whatdoyou—what…? Rache… WHAT?!" he now cried. "Is this a joke? He asked.

Her face showed him that she was dead serious, and that if he dared make a joke, she would break down and cry. That was the last thing Ross could want.

"Don't marry the wrong girl. Ross, don't look so horrified, please! I know this is completely out of line… but it's not too late. Not until you say _I do_. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out…"

They couldn't say anything else, because now, they weren't alone. The band was now preparing to play, the guests were coming and sitting each on their respective place, and all family and friends were there in the chapel.

Ross' parents approached him for a second to wish him luck; Emily's parents also passed by to mutter something Ross barely heard. Monica, Chandler and Joey came close, too, and they looked like they were judging Rachel, and advising Ross. It was clear that they knew why Rachel was there. She didn't care. She was waiting for Ross to say something. But he never did; and he also never took his glance from her. Monica grabbed her brother's shoulder and said, "Ross, everyone is ready. Come on, we have to start now!" Ross couldn't even look at her.

"Say, Rach," Chandler said, looking at everyone in his group of friends, save for the person he was addressing. "Do you want to take my seat? I don't think I'll be using it. What do you—do you want or…?"

Rachel said nothing.

"Ross, Emily is waiting for you," Monica said, she looked somewhat annoyed.

At the mention of Emily's name, Ross appeared to react.

"Emily!" he cried and took his glance away from Rachel. "Emily…"

"Yes, your future wife." Monica remarked, strongly.

"Guys," Joey said, awkwardly. "They are waiting for us… Monica you're a bridesmaid and we're best men… I'm sure we could leave Rachel here…"

Everyone set their eyes on Rachel. She now had to look down.

"Yes." Rachel said. "Go on. Don't worry about me. Clearly no one here does…" she said with a trembling voice. Everyone was hurt by hearing that. One more than all, of course.

"That's not fair!" Ross said. "And it's not true, Rach… Rachel!"

"Ross, they're waiting for you!" Monica sounded like she had ran out of patience.

"I know," Ross said. "I have to go…" he said as Joey and Chandler pushed him away to the altar; Ross' head was bent as he walked because he couldn't keep his eyes from Rachel; he could tell she was on the verge of tears and he soon was, too, in a similar state.

"Do you, really?" Rachel murmured, and she prayed only Ross heard that. But all of her friends caught that.

Monica grabbed Rachel's arm, harshly, and she forced her best friend to sit down.

"Stay here, Rachel. Please," Monica said, quietly. More quiet than Rachel had ever heard her speak. "I'm really disappointed in you," Monica said, and she walked from her. Rachel now couldn't hold back the tears she had been fighting for so long.

Monica returned with a tissue, and she said, now more kindly, "Put yourself together, Rach. I'm sorry, honey. It's over." And she passed her hands through Rachel's face, she kissed her wet cheek and finally took her place as a bridesmaid.

* * *

The music is playing, bridesmaids are walking in their loose red dresses, arm in arm with a man in a tux. Ross is standing at the altar, waiting for his lovely bride. Trying with all of his strength to conceal the torturous thoughts that are devouring his mind. Rachel watches with a broken heart as the bride floats down the aisle like a beauty queen. She then looks at Ross and wonders what he could possibly be thinking about. _"He wishes it was me_!" Rachel thinks desperately. " _No matter how beautiful she looks. Ross wishes it was me!_ "

Does he?

" _Don't say yes_!" Rachel begs with her eyes but Ross never looks at her direction.

Time is running out.

Rachel hears the preacher speak, and then Emily is saying her vows.

Joey is strangely standing with a phone on his hand and some people think it is weird how Ross isn't bothered by that.

The groom is hearing his bride-to-be say her vows with supreme attention, and there's a faint smile on his pale lips. His eyes still shine with love as he watched Emily. For a moment it seems like he's pulled himself together, and it's his turn to say his vows. Rachel almost breaks down as she hears him say, "I Ross, take thee…", but instead, she just stands up and abruptly leaves the church chapel. All eyes watched her as she did that.

If Rachel would've been more together at that point, she would've heard Ross, and how he finished his vows. He had said, " _I Ross, take thee, Rachel…!"_


End file.
